


Los escuderos Irregulares

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes (Rathbone films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Humor, Husbands, Love, M/M, Omega John Watson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: ¿La Guardia Real? Ellos son mejores.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Los escuderos Irregulares

**Author's Note:**

> Nop, jamás me cansaré del omegaverse (◡ ω ◡)

Cuándo Wiggins lo notó por primera vez, creyó estar alucinando. Fue solo un pequeño atisbo que poco o nada reveló sobre su extraña visión. Aun así, era un chico listo, sabía perfectamente que no fue su imaginación. Audaz como se sabía, y esa perspicacia con la que ayudaba de vez en cuando al señor Holmes, equivocarse resultaba difícil. Puede que se tratara de un Beta, pero tenía un olfato excepcional, unos ojos que detectaban pequeños y lejanos objetos, complementados a su mente ágil, sagaz.

Así pues, tanto como no dudaba de sus ojos, su olfato o su mente, saber que el casi amable doctor Watson tenía al menos cuatro meses de embarazo, le provocó tal sensación de celos a su pequeño corazón que por casi una semana estuvo muy cerca de pedirle al resto de su pandilla jugarle alguna que otra broma inocente al hombre. Nada especialmente cruel, solo tal vez hacerle reemplazar un par de sus ropas o manchar sus zapatos con alguna sustancia asquerosa.

No era lo suyo un sentimiento típico al del hijo contra el nuevo bebé. No. Sherlock Holmes no era su padre, eso jamás estaría en duda, pero como su empleador, en definitiva un niño le traería una falta considerable de chelines cada vez que su ayuda fuera requerida, aun más si el señor Holmes se quedaba en casa atendiendo a su Omega en lugar de buscar resolver un caso. Ya podía verse haciendo trucos estúpidos frente a la gente para que sus compañeros aprovechen y les roben sus objetos de valor. Un Omega embarazado requería de mucho tiempo, dinero y atención ¿en donde entrarían Los Irregulares en todo eso? 

¡Maldición! Debió haberlo sabido antes, por algo el señor Holmes se comportaba  _ tan  _ cariñoso con el doctor cuando los veía bajar de los coches y hasta atravesar la puerta del 221B. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese cachorro con el señor Holmes? Aun no había nacido y ya el detective parecía otra persona. Por supuesto que se iba a poner celoso, él y todos los chicos, a quienes no había tardado un segundo en informar del estado del doctor, podrían saber sin hablar cuánto el trabajo se reduciría. También la acción y el tiempo libre al no ser solicitados.

Ah, el solo recordatorio ya ponía en marcha su mente traviesa para trabajar en algo contra él. No necesitaba mucho, se conformaría con la menor cosa, nada más que un único recordatorio de que ellos estaban ahí. Los honorables empleados al servicio del señor Holmes, listos y preparados al llamado de…

—¡Wiggins! —gritó el señor Holmes a través de la ventana, él no tardó mucho en atenderlo. Tan pronto como pudo, omitiendo tal vez un par de gritos de la señora Hudson al haber entrado sin limpiarse los zapatos, se encontró a la puerta de la sala, el aroma dulzón encantó (aún si intentó rechazarlo), a sus sentidos—. Les tengo un trabajo de la mayor prioridad, Wiggins. Más no se trata de enviar un mensaje, buscar a alguien en particular o cualquiera de las otras tareas para las que me son tan esenciales.

El chico logró sentir el ánimo levantarse ante lo que una tarea de ese tamaño podría significar, no solo financieramente, el llamado a la aventura ya lo tenía casi de puntillas. Quiso apresurar al Alfa y firmar el trato de una vez. Seguro el resto de los chicos lo alentaría a aceptar desde ya. Cuando vio al señor Homes moviendo un dedo para hacerlo esperar, intentó contener su renovada energía. Falló miserablemente.

—Te lo advierto, podría ser peligroso, más vale que lo remarques a los otros. —Wiggins asintió, sin ocultar su felicidad, ansioso, muy ansioso—. Pero aun así, los necesito, son indispensables, tienen ojos y oídos en cualquier lado, sus voces son capaces de alcanzarme a la menor señal de peligro. Sí, nada de esto podría hacerse sin ustedes, caballeros. Como es de esperar, desde luego, la paga será buena, correspondiente a una tarea tan riesgosa. Por otro lado...

Se detuvo de repente, pensativo y mirándolo con cierto recelo mezclado en sus antiguamente fríos ojos grises. Tragó, aquí venía alguna advertencia de muerte en caso de fallar o la promesa de un menor pago si no lograran conseguir información de valor. De acuerdo, el señor Holmes nunca fue demasiado estricto, el aroma de la sala estaba teniendo graves efectos contra él, haciéndole de a poco exagerar en sus reacciones. Sabía que los Beta eran débiles contra el aroma de los Omega, pero esto simplemente estaba fuera de lo normal. Quizá porque nunca estuvo en el centro de la sala de un Omega embarazado.

—Me pregunto, no obstante ¿si debería pensar en que no tomarás el trabajo, Wiggins? —inteligente como era, él le preguntó de vuelta.

—¿Por qué diría eso, señor Holmes? Usted sabe que puede confiar en nosotros, haremos un trabajo impecable y le avisaremos cuando... —Holmes lo cortó con un movimiento suave de sus manos. 

—No debes aceptar un trato sin escucharlo completo, jovencito. Deja que termine y explique mis dudas —inhaló profundo, muy silenciosamente—. El trabajo que tengo para ustedes carece de pronta conclusión, si bien me gustaría que empezaran cuanto antes. —Wiggins comenzaba a mostrarse indeciso, no sabía a dónde iba a llegar el señor Holmes, ¿era realmente una tarea tan extensa? 

De cualquier forma todavía conservaba el ánimo inicial, y así fue hasta que el señor Holmes dejó caer el resto—. Quiero que vigilen y me informen sobre los movimientos del doctor Watson todas las veces en que lo vean cruzar la puerta hacia la calle, siempre que yo no esté acompañándolo.

Eso, sin lugar a dudas, colocó al borde de una línea al ya de por sí sensible corazón de Wiggins. No solo frente a sus sentimientos previos, el descubrir que el señor Holmes estaba ya al tanto de  _ su situación _ le avergonzaba con la misma fuerza que cuando era descubierto haciendo o a punto de hacer sus travesuras. Aunque ciertamente la sorpresa resultaba mayor ante el conocimiento del detective, en lugar de sus sentimientos hacia el doctor Watson. De esos no se arrepentía, o al menos no del todo.

—Veo que comprendes mi reticencia. —Valiente, asintió, nada ganaba intentando engañarlo o esconder la verdad, ¡se trataba del señor Holmes!—. A cambio, yo entiendo de igual forma el cómo pueden sentirse. Comprendo que solo directamente seré capaz de decirles cómo su ayuda invaluable no puede ser reemplazada, y que de ahora en adelante necesitaré aun más de sus servicios. Sé, claro, de los pequeños roces que han tenido con Watson, aún si ningún problema a sido lo suficientemente complicado como para no conseguir arreglo por un dulce intercambio, estoy seguro todavía puede ameritar alguna travesura.

En este punto Wiggins ya tenía un ligero sonrojo, las manos moviéndose nerviosas tras su espalda y por alguna razón no podía mantener quietos los pies o enfocar su mirada en el Alfa sentado a la mesa. La ansiedad y su respeto por el señor Holmes resonaban contra su pecho. Solo esperaba que haya quedado claro el hecho más simple; ninguno de los Irregulares tenía realmente algo en contra del doctor Watson.

—Es quizá por eso que no me veo capaz de encargar esta tarea a alguien más. Esa cercanía, el conocimiento que poseen de los movimientos y el actuar de Watson son esenciales para esta misión. En especial si hablamos sobre los riesgos, cualquier otro seguramente esperará un rápido ataque de frente y a la luz del día, en cambio ustedes ya conocen la suave manera en que el peligro se revela y no serán imprudentes o intentarán enfrentarlo. Puede que el doctor no piense que está en peligro, tal vez tenga razón, más no podría describir, mi querido Wiggins, la seguridad que tendré al saber a Los irregulares de Baker Street cuidando su espalda cuando yo no pueda hacerlo. 

A la cálida sensación inundando sus sentidos, al jovencito le llegó de inmediato la fiera y salvaje convicción del soldado a quien le conceden el honor de ser parte de la Guardia Real. Tal vez el asunto no estaba tan alejado de esa idea. Obviamente ya había tomado su decisión, tenía que hablar con el resto de los chicos pero no tenía duda al respecto, sus respuestas serían tan efusivas como la suya, si bien en el reporte omitiría aquella extraña y repentina visión húmeda y borrosa. Juntando los talones de golpe, llevó su mano hacia la frente, en un saludo digno y a la orden.

—No vamos a fallarle señor Holmes, déjelo en nuestras manos, nos mantendremos vigilantes y entregaremos reportes adecuados. Protegeremos al doctor Watson y al cachorro hasta donde sea posible. —El señor Holmes pareció complacido, mostraba una sonrisa tranquila.

—Muy bien, caballero, tenemos un trato. —Wiggins estrechó su mano de largos dedos—. Por el momento Watson fue solo a dar una vuelta, podrías mandar a Lizzie, es rápida y pequeña, seguro lo alcanzará, tendrán el primer pago cuando esté de vuelta. —Asintió una vez más, y dispuesto a cumplir la primera orden casi corrió a la puerta. Antes de marchar, sin embargo, preguntó una última cosa.

—¿Fue el doctor quien le pidió que hablara con nosotros? —Holmes soltó una corta risa.

—Sin lugar a dudas, mi esposo está en buenas manos. —Wiggins asintió solemne y con firmeza. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Te quiero ( ꈍᴗꈍ)


End file.
